


Luralinemas at Shiz

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: Galinda gets Elphaba a gift for Luralinemas





	Luralinemas at Shiz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Memory of a friend

The memory isn’t long after the first break in their year at Shiz. The relationship between the two mistaken roommates was rocky and… hateful at best.   
Elphaba sits hunched over her desk as usual. Papers strewn what looks like haphazardly around the desk space and even on an end table she had dragged over. She scribbled down notes and formulas by the light of a candle that once towered over the holder but now seemed close to meeting the simply worked brass.   
The blonde had come back to the shared room after spending the holiday with her family in Gillikin. She had showered gifts upon her gaggle of friends and then retired for the night. Tomorrow school began.   
“Oh, I had expected you to still be gone…” Galinda frowned when she saw Elphaba.   
“I didn’t leave.” The green woman said shortly, not looking up from her work.   
“Well since you’re here I must insist that light be put out soon. Tomorrow I have classes again and I must get my rest you know.” The blonde said as she moved to set out her personal items again. Elphaba made a noise of acknowledgment and put her head lower to work.   
There was a lull from the blonde. A silence Elphaba was not expecting since Galinda was Always talking about one thing or another. Elphaba was half sure the blonde couldn’t think without voicing the thoughts.   
She looked up to see the other woman looking at her a moment. She could see she was actually deep in thought.   
“My parents insisted I buy a gift for you. Despite what I told them of you they said it would be good manners.” She moved over with a small box and set it on the desk. The box was slightly longer than it was wide and it didn’t seem to be wrapped just a small barrier to keep the contents from harm.   
Elphaba’s face fell emotionless. Unsure how to read the situation.   
“Is it poison? Or perhaps a frog?” She asked mostly to no one as she looked between the box and the girl.   
Galinda rolled her eyes as anger crossed her face.   
“How dare you accuse me of such horrendafied actions. I would never touch a toad and if I wanted you gone I would hire someone, not do the dirty work myself. Honestly you don’t have to keep it but for my parents sake I need to say I at least gave you /something/!” The blonde moved over to finish setting up her own desk and vanity before taking her bedclothes to the changing corner to prepare for sleep.   
Elphaba curiously opened the box and was slightly surprised to see it was a book. She picked it up and looked over the binding before reading the name and author. She smile gently recognizing it as a collection of poetic works.  
“Thank you Miss Galinda.” She said simply as she set it in the drawer of the desk for safe keeping. “Tell your parents I thank them for their consideration as well.” With that she put her crooked nose back into her work. Galinda peeked out from behind the screen divider to see Elphaba's face.   
“I’ll be sure to, when I write to them.” She said slightly shocked that Elphaba seemed to like the gift. She then moved back fully behind the screen to finish changing. Shortly after Galinda covered herself with the stale covers of the Shiz bed Elphaba put her light out and stayed silent the rest of the night.


End file.
